Show Time
by Phoenix-Colfer-Jones
Summary: Kurt likes Blaine and he HASNT done anything about it? Wes is right to be freaking out. Fluffy little drabble that will hopefully, make you smile! Please r&r!


**A/N; Just a quick note (there's another at the bottom), different times or places are separated with GLEEGLEEGLEE and bold writing is singing, italics is character's thoughts. I hope my writing style is easy to understand, I know I get a little carried anyway.. **

**ANYWAY, tis just a drabble but... enjoy :3**

"Kurt's already told me he likes me, Wes."

"WHA-" Wes blanched and his eyes widened, upper body leaning forwards to stare directly at Blaine as his mouth hung open, a disbelieving laugh escaping it. David chuckled from the backseat.

"Are you _seriously_ telling me that _Kurt_, _KURT, _has told you he _likes_ you and you _haven't_ reacted to that in _any_ way?" Wes gaped. Blaine twitched an eyebrow at the emphasis on random words before smirking and turning his attention back to the road.

"..Yes"

"And you _HAVEN'T_ reacted to that?"

"That is correct." The lead warbler sighed a little. Wes' demeanour changed instantly. He huffed dramatically, folding his arms over his chest and turning his head to gaze moodily out of the passenger side window.

Blaine caught David's eye in the rear view mirror, the dark skinned warbler simply shrugging at him.

"Listen Wes, if you're going to be suddenly bi-polar tonight I don't think it's a good idea you being in McKinley of all places," David began, attempting to soothe his friend. Wes whirled around in his seat, causing Blaine to yell and turn the wheel quickly in order to swerve and avoid another car.

"WHAT? BI-POLAR? I AM NOT MY MOTHER, _DAVID_." The Asian boy yelled with surprising vigour. David sighed, seemingly used to this kind of outburst, and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"We're here." Blaine said in relief a moment later, and all three boys jumped out of the car.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt chewed nervously on his bottom lip as he observed the auditorium from the wings.

"Remind me again why I invited them along?"

"Because, if you hadn't then you would never be able to woo Blaine into bed with your hips," Mercedes began, ignoring Kurt's squeak of protest, "and I'd never get to see that gorgeous hunk of chocolate again. Also, Satan was totally eyeing up the Asian one." She finished with a shrug, picking imaginary bits of lint from Kurt's shoulder. The countertenor sighed.

"Okay, firstly, your 'hunk of chocolate' is called David; and he just arrived. And secondly! I don't want to.. woo Blaine into bed! But.. yeah, you're probably right about Satan." He sighed again. Mercedes held back a groan at her best friend's actions.

"Kuuuuurrrt!" She whined, instead. "You'll get nowhere with him if you don't try-!" The rest of what was to undoubtedly become an inspirational speech was cut off by Rachel's shrill calls to 'Get on that stage and make her- Barbra proud!'.

Kurt tugged at the hem of his white emblazoned shirt and gulped when he spotted three warblers sat patiently in the audience. _Show time._

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Blaine hushed the still bickering boys beside him as the lights in the auditorium dimmed and a single figure took their place on stage. He raked his eyes down the body quickly and was surprised to notice he recognised Kurt's form right away. Then the music started. And Blaine fanboy'd.

"Oh Gaga.." He murmured, mirroring Kurt's words from a thousand times before.

**It doesn't matter if you love him.. or capital H/I/M..**

**Just put your paws up.. 'cause you were born this way baby.**

Kurt was majestic and confident, hair perfectly styled but noticeably different from how he usually wore it. David and Wes were speechless beside him.

"That's.. _Kurt_?" David whispered, more to himself than the other boys, his mouth slack in awe. They continued to watch.

Suddenly, two more girls were there, they took hold of Kurt's jacket, tugged on the sides and.. _Wow._

Blaine gulped. He shifted in his chair.

**LIKES BOYS**

Maybe he could get Kurt to wear that more often? Every weekend when they went out or.. all the time after school during their study sessions? Maybe even on the odd occasions he checks up on Blaine in his dreams.. Oh Gaga, not now! Stay dapper, Anderson!

Blaine knew the rest of the song would be incredibly hard to watch.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt stuck his final pose, show smile still in place. Finally, the stage lights dimmed and he hurried off stage. _Oh God._ Blaine looked.. well, he didn't look like Blaine normally looked and that worried Kurt. So much so, he'd been distracted during the whole number. He quickly unearthed his back-up jacket , an Alexander McQueen blazer, and headed back out onto the stage, using the steps at the side to enter the audience.

Wes had spotted him and stood up, grin firmly in place. David soon followed and then.. then Kurt's heart kind of stopped.

From the stage, Blaine looked (_not like normal Blaine_, for one) different but.. from here? Kurt thought he looked down right gorgeous. The lead warbler wore slim fit dark jeans, a soft white tee and a deep maroon cardigan, decorated with large black buttons that dipped with his body so well Kurt sure there was some law against it somewhere. It was unfair. The countertenor was pretty sure he was sweaty, a little ruffled and most certainly grinning like a fool. Why? Because, _Blaine_.

Oh, oops, Wes was talking.

"Kurt?"  
>"Hmm? Sorry, off with the fairies.." David snickered and Kurt realised his own joke a little too late. Blushing fiercely, he looked to the ground as Wes went over the groups plans for the night. Right on cue, Mercedes arrived to save Kurt from an awkward, un-timely death.<p>

"Heeeyy, hot stuff" she winked at David. Kurt and Blaine guffawed almost simultaneously, having never heard the diva speak like that before. They made eye contact afterwards, sharing a shy smile before both blushing and looking away. Wes caught this and smirked slightly to himself.

"SO.. Breadstix?"

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Twenty minutes later, Kurt found himself sandwiched not uncomfortably between Blaine and Sam at Breadstix, after the rest of New Directions decided it was of the upmost importance that they tagged along. Kurt felt his left arm vibrate as Blaine laughed heartily at Finn's antics across the table, two breadsticks hanging from his nose. Kurt wrinkled his in vague disgust but couldn't ignore the heat seeping into his body from the one on his left. Kurt allowed himself a look at Blaine's profile while the warbler was so interested.

Blaine had, for some reason, gone easy on the gel today letting his curls fall loosely around his face, framing it. Extremely long eyelashes, resting on flawless cheeks as Blaine's eyes crinkled shut in laughter. Kurt sighed somewhat dreamily.

"Uh, you okay Kurt?" Blaine asked. Wait. Blaine? He was looking at Kurt, trying to hide a laugh. Everyone around the table had gone quiet. Quiet enough to hear Kurt's fanboying it seemed.

"I.. I need some air!" He squeaked, awkwardly squeezing out of his seat and rushing outside. Conversation quickly continued behind him and the countertenor breathed a sigh of relief.

**A/N:**

**Sorry to leave it there but I got distracted. I get distracted REALLY easily! Sorry!**

**Anyway, if you like where this was going, let me know and I'll work to continue it, maybe fatten it up and actually give it plot XD **

**It'll probably end in beautiful KLAINEBOWS 'cause most of my Glee stories do :')**

**That, or it'll stay a one-shot and I'll make it better :')**

**Listened to Colbie Callait while writing, 'case you wondered! :D**

**Review! : ) **


End file.
